With development of the LCD technology, thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) prevails in the market for its advantages, such as high quality, low power consumption, non-radiation and the like. An LCD mainly comprises a color filter substrate and an array substrate; liquid crystals are filled between the color filter substrate and the array substrate; and a sealant is adopted to seal peripheries of the liquid crystal display. In the process of manufacturing the LCD, the cell-assembling process of the LCD is an important step in the process of manufacturing the LCD, and comprises: A. coating a sealant on a first glass substrate; B. dripping liquid crystals onto a second glass substrate; C. cell-assembling the first glass substrate and the second glass substrate; and D utilizing ultraviolet (UV) light to cure the sealant after cell assembling. During the processes, viscous sealant is coated on the peripheries of a liquid crystal cell; an array substrate and a color filter substrate can be adhered to each other after the sealant is cured; and the leakage of the liquid crystals filled between the two substrates will not occur.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the irradiation by UV light in the process to cure a sealant, wherein a mask is used to shield an effective display area from the UV light. However, as the mask is aligned with a low accuracy, it is hard for a horizontal distance d1 between the mask and the sealant to be controlled; an undersize horizontal distance tends to make the mask shield the sealant, and hence the curing of the sealant can be affected; an oversize horizontal distance is likely to have the UV light irradiate liquid crystals in the effective display area within the sealant and hence cause liquid crystal molecules in the effective display area damaged. Moreover, there is a gap d2 between the mask and the array substrate in the vertical direction, such that the UV light can irradiate the liquid crystals in the effective display area within the sealant at certain angles and damage the liquid crystal molecules in the effective display area, and hence the display effect and the yield of the display will be deteriorated. As the requirement on the display devices is getting higher currently and the distance between the sealant and the effective display area of the display is getting narrower and narrower, the phenomenon that the UV light is likely to irradiate the effective display area within the sealant is more and more unacceptable.